Beady Long Legs
Beady Long Legs is an enemy in the Pikmin series. It first appears as a miniboss in Pikmin 1, where it is found in The Forest Navel in which it protects the Guard Satellite ship part, and again in The Final Trial in Challenge Mode. This spindly beast reappears in Pikmin 2 as a far more common miniboss, and with much less health, slower movements, and different cries. The only attack it has is stomping around, but its larger feet make this more dangerous than it sounds. When defeated, it crumbles into dust that disintegrates after its belongings explode from its orbular torso. In Fan-made Games Pikmin:Redemption These are less common and are more powerful. There are rumored to be baby versions of these in the game, these rumors have not been proven true or false by Sir Pikmin. Pikmin: Ultimate Doom The Beady Long Legs in Pikmin: Ultimate Doom appears in Decomposing Citadel, the first area in the game. Its legs are somewhat shorter because all Pikmins' throw arc meets the abdomen. Pikmin:The After Years This enemy has the exact same health and defense in Pikmin 1. It is fought as a recurring mini-boss and its larval stage also appears in the game. Pikmin Adventure In Pikmin Galaxy Adventure, Beady Long Legs appear exactly as they did in Pikmin 2. Pikmin Continues It can now be attacked from the feet. Pikmin 4 The Beady Long Legs appears as a miniboss. Pikimon Move List * Start - Headbutt * Start - Dash * Lv. 7 - Crunch * Lv. 15 - Slam * Lv. 20 - Nightmare * Lv. 22 - Flatter * Lv. 25 - String Shot * Lv. 28 - Bug Bite * Lv. 30 - Struggle Bug * Lv. 32 - Fake Blood * Lv. 35 - Startle * HM01 - Strength Evolutions -Lv. 50> Raging Long Legs -Metal Stone> Man-at-Legs Pre-Evolutions None Pikmin Kart The Beady Long Legs is an item in Pikmin Kart. It appears in item boxes rarely, but more often if the user is in a lower place. When used, a Beady Long Legs drops down a little bit before the kart in first place and starts stomping around. If a kart is hit by its feet, it'll be temporarily stunned and flat for a while, driving slower. The Beady Long Legs will remain there for the rest of the race, but if another Beady Long Legs item is used, the monster will jump to the new location. The boss will avoid stepping on the one who called it. Pikmin: The Bulblaxian War In Pikmin: The Bulblaxian War, Beady Long Legs appears as a boss every now and then. It has as much health as it did in Pikmin 1, however, sometimes the arena you fight it at will help. For example, when you face it in The Temple of Ice, it will sometimes slip on the ice. When defeated here, it will drop the Corruption Circle. Another one attacks Base Camp at one point in the story, opening up access to The Forest of Symbiosis; the one there drops the Ominous Crate. Olimar's Notes Beady Long Legs Pseudoarachnia armoralis Arachnorb Family "Beady Long Legs, one of the most recognizable members of the Arachnorb family, has feet that keep it stable under most conditions, but will cause it to slip when on ice. In order to defeat it, one must batter away at the armor until the insta-decay organ triggers, causing the creature to quite literally fall to pieces." Ship's Notes "I wish I was a Beady Long Legs. Red Bulborb? Squish it. Annoying Captain (hehe)? Squish it. Flame-breathing creature? Squish it. Alas, I'm not Beady Long Legs. *sigh*" Pikmin Forever In Pikmin Forever, the Beady long legs is able to create small depressions in the ground where it stomps, raising the chances of a Pikmin tripping slightly. If enough Pikmin are thrown onto its main body, it will move much slower. If enough Pikmin are thrown onto its feet, it will pick up its feet slower, but will bring the foot down faster and more forcefully, making the depression created by the foot larger. Pikmin will also be thrown off every time a foot stomps. Pikmin are also a bit smarter, jumping out of the way of the foot if they are idle or are currently chasing the foot, but Pikmin in your squad will not try to avoid the foot. Each of the segments of its feet can be attacked, much like the Shaggy Long Legs, lowering the boss's health each time one is "defeated". A defeated segment smokes a bit more as well as the foot shaking once both segments of each foot are defeated. The most the bosses health that can be taken off by the segments is half of its starting health. Once it is defeated, instead of opening in half like in other games, its feet and legs disintegrate and the body falls onto the ground. If it contains something inside, Pikmin thrown onto it will latch on and start attacking it. It has the same amount of health as a Red Bulborb, and once the body is defeated, it will explode harmlessly and scatter Pikmin around, revealing what was contained inside. If it does not have anything inside, Pikmin will try to pick it up, with a required twenty Pikmin and a max of forty Pikmin. You can then choose to either take it to an Onion or to the ship to be salvaged for twenty metal units or twenty Pikmin. Category:Pikmin 1 Enemies Category:Pikmin 2 Enemies Category:PRBosses Category:Bosses Category:PREnemies Category:P3bosses Category:PUDEnemies Category:Pikmin: The Bulblaxian War Enemies Category:Pikmin: The Bulblaxian War Bosses Category:Crushing Enemies